dragonmonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pokèdragon/My List of Battle Moves
''List'' These are the battle moves that I think should be in DragonMon. Each dragon has a special move and each element have 12 moves and Rare Dragons have 10 moves. Also, there are normal moves which every dragon can learn. ''Normal'' *Bite (The user bites the opponent. Deals little damage) *Hyper Fang (The user charges and bites the opponent. Deals some damage) *Tackle (The user tackles into the opponent. This attack is simple and does not have much effect) *Giga Impact (The user charges and slams into the opponent. A very strong attack but hurts the user too) *Guillotine (A tearing attack against the opponent. If this attack hits, it is an automatic K.O.) *Hyper Beam (A powerful beam. Deals many damge. The user must recharge after the attack) *Pledge (A blast of light. This attack is not strong, however, when combined with another pledge move, it becomes more powerful) *Growl (Lowers the opponents attack power) *Dragon Dance (Strengthens the user's attack power) *Dizzy Punch (A punch that can confuse enemies) ''Plant *Cut (The user cuts the opponent. Not very powerful) *Vine Slash (Vines slash at the opponent. Deals some damage) *Leaf Blade (The user slashes the opponent with leaves. A mediocre attack) *Wood Hammer (The user slams into the opponent. Very powerful but can hurt the user too) *Frenzy Plant (Roots and vines attack the opponent. Extremely powerful but the user must recharge after use) *Razor Leaf (Sharp leaves are launched at the opponent. A well-balanced attack) *Grass Pledge (A blast of leaves. Not very strong but can combine together with other pledges to create a powerful blast) *Plant Element Breath *Sleep Powder (The opponent falls asleep) *Synthesis (The user heals) *Giga Drain ( The user drains the power of the opponent. A useful move) ''Fire *Fire Fang (The user bites with flaming fangs. Deals some damage) *Fire Punch (The user punches wiht fire. A powerful move) *Flame Wheel (The user rolls into the opponent with a flame covered body. Delas a bit of damage) *Flare Blitz (The user charges at the opponent with flames. Very powerful but deals damage to the user too) *Blast Burn (A fiery explosion. Extremly powerful but the user must charg up after use) *Flamethrower (The user breathes fire at the opponent. A well-balanced attack) *Flame Pledge (A blast of fire. Deals little damage but can combine with another pledge to become stronger) *Fire Elemental Breath *Will-o-wisp (Confuses the enemy) *Sunny Day (Strengthens all fire type DragonMon) *Ember (Deals little damge but leaves the opponent burned) ''Earth'' *Crunch (The user bites with more power. Deals a lot of damage) *Rock Smash (The user smashes into the opponent. Powerful but the user gets hit with recoil) *Rollout (The user rolls into the opponent. Each time this attack hits in a row, the more powerful the move becomes) *Drill Run (The user rotates like a drill and slams into the opponent. A powerful move) *Fissure (The user slams the ground causing a opening in the groud. An instant K.O. if this attack hits) *Earth Power (The user makes the ground erupt. A powerful attack) *Rock Pledge (A blast of rocks. Deals little damage but is more powerful when combined with another pledge) *Earth Element Breath *Torment (The user enrages the opponent, making it not allowed to use special attacks) *Rock Polish (The user polishes itself. Powers up defence.) *Stealth Rock (The user throws sharp rocks at the opposing team. Slowly damages the opponent) ''Cold'' *Frostbite (The user bites with super cold fangs. Deals a lot of damage) *Ice Slide (The user slides iton the opponent on ice. Deals some damage) *Ice Punch (The user punches with ice. Deals a lot of damage) *Icicle Crash (The user crashes into the opponent. Powerful but the user gets hit too) *Sheer Cold (The opponent is attacked by a blast of absolute-zero cold. The opponent instantly faints if this attack hits) *Ice Beam (A beam of ice. A well-balanced attack) *Ice Pledge (A blast of ice. Not powerful but can be stronger when combined with another pledge) *Cold Element Breath *Hail (It starts to hail. Non-Cold-Type dragons are hurt each round) *Ice Bell (The user heals) *Powder Snow (The user blastes cold wind at the opponent. Freezes opponents) ''Lightning'' *Thuder Fang (The user bites with lightning fangs. A powerful attack) *Charge (The user charges with an lightning surrounding it. Deals some damage) *Thunder Punch (The user punches with electricity. A powerful attack) *Bolt Srike (The user uses lightning to zap the opponent and then charges at it. Very powerful but the user is hit too) *Fusion Bolt (A huge thuderbolt is thrown at the target. Extremely powerful) *Thuderbolt (A lightning bolt. A well-balanced attack) *Thuder Pledge (A blast of lightning. Not powerful but gets stronger when combined with another pledge) *Lightning Element Breath *Thunder Wave (A wave of thunder. Paralyses the opponent) *Sharpen (The user concentrates. Raises Special Attack) *Storm (The user summons a storm. The opponent is paralysed and is zapped with lightning each turn) ''Water'' *Bubble Hammer (The user uses bubbles to smash its opponent. Deals some damage) *Skull Bash (The user charges at the opponent and hits it with it's skull. Deals a lot of damage) *Aqua Jet (The user boosts itself inoto the opponent using water. Very fast but deals only a bit of damage) *Waterfall Punch (The user pumps out water when punching. Deals a lot of damage) *Hydro Cannon (A super powerful blast of water) *Surf (A wave of water attacks the opponent. Trainers can ride on their dragons in the water using surf. It is a useful attack) *Water Pledge (A blast of water. Becomes stronger when combined with another pledge) *Water Element Breath *Soak (The opponent gets soaked. Fire and Earth-Type attacks are cut in half) *Withdraw (The user withdraws to save energy. Raises defense) *Scald (The user is hit with boiling water. Burns the enemy) ''Air'' *Sky Attack (A 2-turn attack. The user swoops down from the air. Extremely powerful.) *Air Cutter (The user slashes the opponent. Deals some damage) *Fly (A 2 turn attack. The user flies in air and attacks from the sky. A well-balanced attack. The trainer can also ride in the air on the dragons with this move) *Brave Bird *Aeroblast *Air Slash *Wind Pledge *Air Element Breath *Defog *Roost *Gust ''Metal'' *Bullet Punch *Iron Head *Gyro Drill *Meteor Mash *Doom Blast *Flash Cannon *Shard Pledge *Metal Element Breath *Toxic *Iron Defense *Mirror Shot ''Rare Dragons'' These are all the rare dragon's special moves: Sun Dragon: *Dragon Smash *Dragon Rush *Outrage *Draco Meteor *Dragon Pulse *Sun Element Breath *Sun Pledge *Dragon Dance *Spacial Rend *Sacred Fire Moon Dragon: *Dragon Smash *Dragon Rush *Outrage *Draco Meteor *Dragon Pulse *Moon Element Breath *Moon Pledge *Dragon Dance *Roar of Time *Ice Burn Rainbow Dragon: *Dragon Smash *Dragon Rush *Outrage *Draco Meteor *Dragon Pulse *Rainbow Element Breath *Rainbow Pledge *Dragon Dance *Aincent Power *Metronome Category:Blog posts